narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaru Yanma
Hotaru Yanma (蜻蜓蛍, Yanma Hotaru) is a mysterious Shinobi, interestingly belonging to a Samurai lineage from his fathers side. Like most of the Samurai's he originally hails from the Land of Iron. However, unusually for a Samurai he migrated from his mother land and shifted to the foreigners lands of Amegakure. Due to his meticulous training with his sword in the way of both Samurai and Shinobi he earned the moniker Eight of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆の八目, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū no Yatsume). After joining Amegakure, which was obviously after the Fourth Shinobi World War he at first made his ranks in the Chūnin, soon after that the young man got promoted to the ranks of ANBU. Making him one of the youngest ANBU-level shinobi of Amegakure. Hotaru's talent was soon discovered by Sanhi Katsuki; the Captain-Commander of Ame's Ground Forces, who seemingly acknowledged the boy's prowess and took him under her wing, that is, recruit him and help him hone his skills. Although, ever since this incident Hotaru has yet to make an appearance, for he was never seen again. However, it can be presumed that he has grown into a wonderful and strong man. Hotaru is also known as The Lazy Sensor (懶惰感知器, Randa kanchiki) from his mastery over Chakra Sensing Technique and because of his laziness. Appearance Hotaru is depicted as a fairly tall individual, standing at 180 cm tall (nearly 5'10"), along side with his gentle and to somewhat girly looks he weights 55 kgs (121.2 lbs) which complements his athletic and gymnastic skills. He has unruly short taupe-brown colored hair, with bangs that reach just below his eyes. Although, he complains a lot about his wavy hair, but it seems that he hates curly and straight hair. With time his hair becomes spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the time goes on. He is considered to be very handsome, which is why he was previously popular among girls. Hotaru's eyes are asparagus-green in color. Initially, Hotaru dons a white full sleeved shirt with a navy jacket and black pants with navy sandals. He is hardly seen wearing his Samurai outfit, like every other samurai he has a segmented plate-armour that covers the shouders, chest, upper back, lower sides sides, and thighs. He also wear gauntlets, shin guards, helmets and face masks that are designed to act like respirators, to combat poison regularly used by shinobi, and to communicate using inbuilt radios. Of course he always carries a sword with him. According to one of his friends, if Hotaru was not so lazy, he would be famous just for his looks. Gallery/Features hotaru destroys the door.jpg|Hotaru as he destroys a door. hotaru yanma.jpg|Hotaru Yanma. hotaru's look.jpg|Hotaru gives his opponent a dull look. hotaru's unique green eyes.jpg|Hotaru's green eyes. hotaru nearly kisses.jpg|Hotaru nearly kisses his lady love. hotaru's new outfit.jpg|Hotaru's current outfit. hotaru with ayame.jpg|Hotaru with Ayame. hotaru yanma return.jpg|Hotaru before leaving Land of Iron. Personality History Abilities Trivia